


Artwork for The Unlikely and Unwilling Series by ladyholder

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover requested by author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Unlikely and Unwilling Series by ladyholder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unlikely and Unwilling Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129359) by ladyholder. 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Aug. 4th, 2009  



End file.
